


Fanmix for "mea ‘ē kupanaha"

by pterawaters



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stranger Things Fusion, F/M, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: A fanmix for osointricate's H50 Big Bang 2018 Stranger Things AU, "mea ‘ē kupanaha".





	Fanmix for "mea ‘ē kupanaha"

**Author's Note:**

> This fanmix was assembled to accompany osointricate's awesome work, "mea ‘ē kupanaha", as part of the [H50 Big Bang 2018](http://h50bigbang.tumblr.com/). I hope you like it!

[Listen here on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/pterawaters/playlist/1p5tnIugJ4L8pXCj9I2Ibr?si=02tT00xyQ0yimlySbjAxSA)


End file.
